Deranaka shall return! a Chaotic fanfic
by MoiraiTheWarrior
Summary: meet Alice, a human - or so she thinks. When she learns the truth that she was an Underworlder named Deranaka what will she do? Will she fall for the tricks layed out for her or stay loyal to Deranaka's lover?
1. Chapter 1

She had been here 5 years and all these years she had not even thought about Chaotic until she heard a few people talking about in the town one day. She thought to herself for a while before deciding that she'd see what it was all about.

She followed a few people as they were on their way to what they were calling the BattleDrome. She entered the building it was situated in and was taken aback a little at how clean and tidy the place was.

She kept to herself and sat down at a table on her own planning to just observe this place and then leave to never return again. She sat there and began to think about other things but was awoken from her day dreams when she heard a couple of guys bickering – one was an older guy with blond hair and pink tinted glasses which she could see pink eyes hid behind, the other one was younger and had black hair and blue eyes. She sighed at the bickering pair and tried to block them out by focusing on her music.

After a short while she felt the presence of somebody near her and so looked up to see the black haired boy from earlier on walk towards her. He smiled "hi" he said to her "hello" she replied back trying not to encourage him to speak further. "My name is Tom Majors, who may ask are you?" he asked determined to talk to the girl "Alice" she replied.

The blonde guy noticed that Tom was talking to a new person and got an idea _"why don't I become friends with her so that I have another person on my side against__ him?"_ he thought to himself. He walked over to where Tom and the girl were. "you don't want to be talking to him" he exclaimed and she looked him in the eye "why?" she asked curious as to why not "he just wants to be friends with you so he can show off about having an attractive girl as his friend. He's a backstabber anyway" he replied and Alice looked back to Tom with a glare in her grey-green eyes. "No!" Tom exclaimed "I ain't like that - Klay's just lying as always"

Alice looked back to the blonde guy "your Klay?" "Yes, why?" he asked, Alice replied with "I've heard your name before, nice comments have always followed" at this he smiled and said to Tom "see, a nice guy doesn't lie now does he?" Tom sighed and thought to himself _"well, she's lost to the __bad guy now. I have to find a way to convince her he's the bad guy not me"_.

Tom walked away back to Sarah, Kaz and Peyton. He began talking about her to them and looked over to see her having a laugh with Klay, moving some of her black hair away from her face to reveal a scar. Peyton decided that he'd attempt to steal Alice away from Klay and so got up and approached the two "hey Klay, stop trying to convince people you're good just because Krystella and your little minion keep saying nice stuff about you" he said with confidence.

"Shut up Peyton" Klay replied "hey Alice, Tom really ain't a bad guy, anyone here would tell you that he's an amazing friend. I mean just look at him he screams friendly does he not?" Peyton said trying to convince her that Tom was friendly not Klay. "He does look friendly – but looks can be deceiving" she said back. A random girl spoke up at hearing the conversation "Alice, trust me here when I tell you that Klay causes trouble – you see this scar? He caused it" she said showing Alice a scar from a gash on her arm. At this Alice looked at Klay with wide eyes "you monster!" she exclaimed and got up from the table immediately.

Peyton escorted her to the table with his friends and gave up his chair so she could sit down. She smiled at his gentlemanly behaviour. "Sorry I didn't believe you Tom" Alice said "no problem – Klay commonly tries to steal people to his side". Tom told Alice about the realm of Perim and it struck to her that she knew this place but didn't quite know where she knew it from.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been no more than a week since Alice had befriended Tom, Kaz, Peyton and Sarah. Tom and Kaz received alerts of problems: Tom was told Maxxor needed help, whereas Kaz was told there was a problem by H'earring.

Seeming though Tom had Sarah and Peyton Kaz managed to convince them to let him take Alice with him. "Have you ever been to Perim before?" he asked her, she looked to him and replied "no, but this place seems very familiar to me".

Kaz was about to ask her why the place felt familiar but was interrupted by H'earring calling his name. H'earring was a little weary at the girl "Kaz, who is she?" he asked, "She's my friend Alice" he replied. Alice observed the smaller creature with interest.

Alice wanted to tell him that she recognized him from somewhere as if she knew him but stopped herself from doing so. Alice had no idea where H'earring was taking Kaz and herself, but didn't question him.

"This is a problem we need to discus with Chaor" H'earring exclaimed as they approached a huge pair of black doors. Alice's attention became 100% at hearing the name Chaor. They walked down the long, dark corridor that led to Chaor's throne room. As Alice expected, Chaor narrowed his eyes at her. A stranger in his throne room is bound to cause suspicion, is it not?

"Who is this girl Kaz?" he questioned "she's a friend of mine called Alice" Kaz replied feeling like a stuck record at the amount of times he'd had to say that. "Is she trustworthy Kaz?" Chaor questioned again. Doubt at her trust caused Alice's eyes to flash red – Chaor noticed but ignored it "of course she is Chaor, I wouldn't have allowed to come with me if she wasn't".

Chaor requested that he kept Alice with him for a little while. Chaor got to know Alice and shook her hand. He noticed the ring she was wearing "where'd you get the ring from?" he asked, Alice shrugged "can't remember sorry, a close friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago". Chaor let her leave after this.

Alice searched for the 2 guys. She caught up with them, nearly causing Kaz to have a heart attack in the process. "Was he ok with you?" "Yes, only thing he really questioned was my ring" Alice replied.

Kaz and H'earring explained that it was important that they tried to find a way into Gothos Tower without getting caught. They came across the Tower soon after and H'earring hid behind a rock too scared to continue on.

Kaz and Alice went onwards though, determined to get in Gothos Tower. They managed to get in after a little while and they carefully and quietly snooped around. At one point Kaz got really scared and grabbed onto Alice making it look like he was taking her hostage.

Alice tried to free herself from the terrified Kaz's grip knowing this was only because he was scared. Kaz finally let go "I'm so sorry" he whispered "it's all right" she whispered back and gave him a little smile. They continued to snoop around in the silence – but the silence was soon broken by Alice's gasp as a hand grabbed her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaz's stomach sunk when he heard Alice gasp "oh no" he thought to himself. He forced himself to turn around to see that Alice had been grabbed by Van Bloot himself "L-let her go" Kaz exclaimed causing Van Bloot to look at him with narrowed eyes "let her go, I forced her to come here it's my fault she's here. She's innocent believe me please" Kaz pleaded praying to any deity that was listening that Van Bloot wouldn't hurt his crush. "Enough with your bickering!" Van Bloot replied and turned Alice around so she was facing him "why are you two here!?" he demanded "listen here, continue shouting and I'll go mute, Kaz told me to come with him because he didn't want to be alone. He said the guy known as Chaor wanted to stop a plan of yours" Kaz interrupted "he's not just a guy he's the leader of the Underworld Alice" Alice was confused at this and turned herself around under Van Bloot's grip to look back at Kaz "Chaor rules this land?" "Yes" Kaz replied. Alice shook her head "I know you like him Kaz but... he seems pathetic and stupid. Doesn't look like a ruler to me - just a want to be" Kaz gasped at this "how dare you say that!" he found himself shout. Van Bloot laughed "I'm starting to like you girl" he said - amused at the fact she didn't think Chaor as leader material. Van Bloot found himself letting go of Alice's arm finding new trust in her.

Alice's eyes flashed red and she shouted back to Kaz "you raise your voice to me once more boy and you'll lose your head. No one raises their voice to me and especially not you" Kaz gulped in response "S-s-sorry, I just defend Chaor". "You're stuck to that guys ass I swear it" Alice muttered "Kaz?" she said realizing she upset him "Kaz? Are you alright?" Kaz shook his head "it's 'coz I ridiculed you and your...master isn't it?" Kaz nodded. "They say forgiveness is a seed to a salvation" Alice exclaimed and raised a hand "forgive me?" Kaz nodded and shook her hand.

Lord Van Bloot gasped as he caught a glimpse at the ring Alice was wearing "where did you get that ring?" he said to Alice "I don't know, I've had it for god knows how long. A close friend gave it to me but I can't remember who" she replied, turning to face Lord Van Bloot. He held her hand in his and studied the ring "this is the ring I gave Deranaka, she was a close friend of mine that was turned into a human and no one has seen her human form" he said half to himself and half to Alice "how do you know?" Kaz said suddenly finding new courage "her name is carved into the underside of the ring" he said not looking to him. "I have had this ring for at least the last 5 years, I woke up in an unknown place and was so confused and I noticed the ring on my finger. Finding it too beautiful to discard I've kept it ever since" Alice said, Van Bloot looked into Alice's eyes and realization came to him "you're Deranaka" he said with wonder. Kaz ran to Alice and grabbed her dragging her off ignoring that Van Bloot was chasing after him.

Kaz managed to lose Van Bloot and told H'earring that they needed to discuss something with Chaor the next time he and Alice came to Perim. Kaz and Alice ported out of Perim and back to Earth.

"I can go to Perim anytime I like right?" Alice asked Kaz as soon as they met up with Tom "yes, why?" Kaz replied "no reason, just wondering" Alice replied to Kaz'a question.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Alice decided to sneak to Perim when Kaz and Tom had both said she should not return in case Van Bloot found her again. She pretended to agree but had a plan. She had snuck with her a large head scarf (like the type some of those Asian ladies wear - I think it's Indian ladies that wear them) and when Kaz and Tom had ported to Perim Alice put the scarf over her head to disguise herself from them and she ported to Perim too. Seeing Kaz out of the corner of her eye she made off in the other direction determined to find out more about Deranaka and her past.

Alice walked down a path in a city, keeping her Human face hidden from the Underworld residents. She found herself wandering through familiar ground. A desert like area. She saw a cliff off to the side and ignored it, after all it's just a lone cliff - or so she thought. Takinom - loyal to Chaor and a strong warrior - saw Alice wandering around on her own and didn't trust the girl. Swooping up to the sky she watched the girl, some wind came out of nowhere and blew the fabric away from the girl's face revealing to Takinom that the girl was a human. Takinom didn't like this and dived down and grabbed Alice by her shoulders and flew up into the sky with her, covering her mouth so she couldn't scream and attract the attention of the likes of Lord Van Bloot's army. Alice managed to free her mouth from Takinom's hand and let out an ear piercing scream that echoed through the surrounding area. The scream attracted Krekk's attention who was out on a scowl; Krekk recognized the girl that Takinom was trying to take hostage and realized that Van Bloot was talking to her the previous day.

Krekk was about to fly off but Takinom stopped him "say anything Krekk and Chaor will have your guts for garters twat" Krekk stopped afraid of Chaor. Takinom managed to regain control of Alice and flew off on the way to Chaor's palace. She sensed someone behind her and turned around mid-air to notice that Van Bloot was chasing after her "how the Hell did you know I was here?" she exclaimed "I know all" he simply said and came closer to Takinom wanting to take Alice without hurting her. Alice's green eyes were wide, scared that she was going to die. Upon noticing that Van Bloot was keen on the girl she had taken hostage she laughed nastily and swooped higher into the sky with Van Bloot close behind in pursuit. Takinom held Alice out holding her by her thin waist. Her belt providing the only grip. Alice's heart was pounding knowing that at any moment she may fall to her death. "You really like this girl don't you Van Bloot?" she said with a little cackle. "You wouldn't dare" Lord Van Bloot said to her but a little panic was in his voice. Takinom pulled Alice back to her "not yet no" she said with a monotone voice. Van Bloot was getting mad and grabbed at Takinom trying to get Alice.

Takinom held a hand tight over Alice's mouth and nose "stop that!" Van Bloot shouted knowing what Takinom was trying to do. Desperately he tried to pry Takinom's hands off Alice. Quite a short while after Alice became a limp form in Takinom's arms. She launched herself back, away from Van Bloot and said "catch her if you can" and let go of Alice with no warning. Van Bloot quickly dived after Alice, managing to catch her in his arms, he was worried that Takinom had killed her but forced himself to think a different way. He flew to Gothos Tower as quickly as he could seeming though it wasn't that far away.

He landed on the balcony of his chamber room and placed Alice's limp form on the floor of the chamber. "Alice?" he exclaimed, remembering the name Kaz used to call her, she didn't respond to him "Alice, please wake up" he said feeling himself panic as he shook her shoulders. "don't be dead, please wake up" he said not holding back his worry, he shook her shoulders hard wanting her to wake up. She once again didn't respond to him, he was really starting to panic at this point and feared she was dead. Taking one of his hands he felt her neck for a pulse - it wasn't there. "no! You can't die" Van Bloot exclaimed and began CPR on Alice's dying form. After 5 minutes she still hadn't returned to life "come on back to me" he said starting to break down. He didn't give up on her though - he was determined to see her alive again. A further 5 minutes passed and her pulse returned. "That's it Alice, fight, fight and come back to life" he said to try and encourage her. He continued to try and restore her breathing. After a minute Alice gasped and opened her eyes still terrified. "You're ok now" Van Bloot said and held Alice close to him, thankful that his efforts worked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Van Bloot held Alice close to him for a while until she calmed down and was stable again. He helped her to her feet and Alice could see the look of relief on his face "I thought I'd lost you for a second there" he exclaimed, Alice looked into Lord Van Bloot's ebony eyes and smiled "you saved my life, for that I am truly thankful" she said with pure gratefulness in her voice. He smiled back at her just thankful that she was alive again. "What brought you out here?" he asked and Alice replied "I wanted to find out more about Deranaka and was wandering trying to avoid Kaz and ended up in...Fear Valley" Van Bloot nodded, "as a close friend of Deranaka's I know a lot about her", he led Alice off down a hallway "Deranaka and I have been friends for many years. Losing her was like losing my heart" he said as they walked down the hallways.

Van Bloot came to a room, and unlocked the door. He let Alice enter first, being in a gentleman mood, he closed the door behind him. He sat Alice down on a chair and sat in front of her "Deranaka was feared amongst many, loved by many and despised by many more" Van Bloot started, Alice was listening with pure concentration at his every word "she was the last of her family and grew up as an orphan after her parents were killed in a war between Deranaka's family and a clan of Overworlders. Deranaka was left to fend for herself and so inherited a feral side to her. When she found her way to the place known as Underworld City many of the residence began to go crazy at this feral looking female. They caught the attention of the Underworld leader Chaor and he took Deranaka in as a hostage." Van Bloot looked to Alice at this point with a sad look in his eyes. Alice's eyes were full of wonder at how much Van Bloot knew.

"Chaor did terrible things to Deranaka, he used to attack her when he felt angry causing multiple scars on her body - the most notable - her trademark claw mark on the left side of her forehead near her hairline." at this Alice realized she had a scar like that in the same spot "like this?" Alice asked and moved her hair to reveal a large and deep claw mark scar "yes, exactly like that" Lord Van Bloot exclaimed. "I knew you were her, now I have two huge pieces of evidence to say you were her" he said with joy. "I will make sure you return to your former glory - I promise" Van Bloot said. Alice realized it was getting later "I should return to the Earth realm soon before the others notice I'm gone - but I don't want to go back to them" "then don't go back to them, stay with me" Van Bloot said. Alice looked to him once more "you mean that?" "Yes, I don't want to risk not seeing you ever again and not being able to find a way of making you Deranaka again" he replied. Alice smiled widely "thank you so much, I just hope they don't go on a rampage after me" she said "if they try to attack you they'll wind up dead and that's a promise" Lord Van Bloot replied. He took the hand of hers that wore the ring and smiled "that ring has a long story behind it" he stroked the gem with his finger "I made it myself too" "you made it? Wow, it's such a beautiful piece. Must have taken you ages to make" Alice found herself say "it took me a while to make but it was worth it seeming though it was for my dearest friend" he looked to Alice when he said dearest friend. He realized he was still holding her soft skinned, pale hand and let go of it.

Meanwhile, back on Earth.

Kaz and Tom had returned from Perim and met up with Sarah and Peyton. "Where's Alice? She go home or something?" Kaz asked. "I never saw her leave, I've been by the door quite a bit today" Peyton responded. "Hmmm" Tom said, "she didn't go to Perim did she?" he said with a bit of worry "Tom, why would she go there? She promised you she wouldn't" Peyton said to him "but she was wondering about Deranaka. Maybe her impulse to find out more about her led to her going back there half-mindedly" Kaz exclaimed "which means that Van Bloot may have got her" Tom added. "We have to go back and find her" Tom exclaimed. "You two are not going anywhere! We are going home 'coz it's getting late" Peyton spoke up and took the two of them by their arm and dragged them out the door. "She probably went home when Peyton wasn't looking Tom, after all Peyton is a daydreamer" Sarah perked up "I hope you're right" he responded.

Tom and Kaz exchanged worried glances "if Sarah is wrong we are fucked" Kaz thought to himself. "Why you so worried about her coming across Lord Van Bloot anyway? I mean he's not that intimidating" Sarah asked the two "He mentioned that Alice's ring belonged to Deranaka and shortly after said she was Deranaka. Seeming though she wanted to know more about Deranaka it gives him a one up advantage over her. This means she's likely to become his follower, this also means she's less likely to stay our friend. Possibly she won't return from Perim" Kaz said, worry seeping into his voice. "You are so pessimistic" Peyton chirped in "I would call her if I had her number. She'd answer the phone - I'm almost sure of it" he added.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice awoke in a dark room and spent a few moments wondering how she got there but realized she was still in Gothos Tower. Alice didn't remember falling asleep the night before which was strange as she usually remembered falling asleep. She got up and smoothed the creases out of her turquoise and gold skirt.

She approached a dust covered mirror and looked at the reflection she saw there: her long black hair caressed her face emphasising her pale skin's blemish free beauty, her emerald eyes shone beautifully and her figure was perfect. But, Alice struggled to see this beauty and saw her hourglass figure as disgusting.

She didn't see the Goddess reflecting back at her looking ever so amazing in a long turquoise and gold skirt with a turquoise blouse, black jacket and black ankle boots. Alice met the gaze of her own reflection and sighed "why am I not beautiful?" he asked herself and turned away. Alice failed to notice that her reflection remained in the mirror and change to her former self - Deranaka, and then faded away.

Alice was frustrated at herself and walked over to the window and stared out over the landscape, lost in her own world. A knock on the door slapped her back to reality. Lord Van Bloot told her he was going away for a few days and that Atrapol would be there if she needed anything. Alice nodded in understandment.

Finding herself with this new found freedom of being able to go pretty much anywhere she'd like to in the Tower she set it as her goal to find out as much about Deranaka as she could. After walking down the halls for a little while she found a library of sorts.

Scanning through the shelves for anything that could tell her about Deranaka Alice eventually found a couple of books. Atrapol had followed Alice and he approached her "what you doing Alice?" he asked which startle Alice. "Just trying to find things out about Deranaka seeming though I was her. I'm hoping knowledge of the life I had will return me to it" she replied. Upon seeing that Atrapol was confused she added "you see this ring Atrapol? It belongs to Deranaka. And this scar is exactly like hers" showing him the ring and scar when she mentioned them. Atrapol nodded in understandment "it's an honour to speak to you, to have Deranaka return would be the highlight of my life as she was a good friend and a tremendous fighter" Atrapol replied to Alice and the two shook hands. Atrapol then left Alice in peace to read.

Alice sat down and began to read - upon opening a large red book a sketch of Deranaka caught her eye. - the huge wings of this lady reminded her of some of the stereotypical images of Goddess Lilith. It took Alice a while to figure out the handwriting if this book but she eventually figured it out and began soaking up the information in the book. The book was called 'Deranaka - Countess of the DarkTide' and Alice's eyes were glued to every page in the book. Hours passed before Alice finished reading the books "my lord - I have to return to my former self. I wasn't aware at how important I was" she exclaimed to herself. She returned the books to the shelf and went to bed as it was now late evening - big books take a long time to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - a brief overview of the life of Deranaka

Deranaka was born of Rav'vana and Shnak under a full moon. Rav'vana and Shnak cherished their daughter as she had powers even the Overworlder Narjarin didn't understand. Deranaka was 7 her sisters Peleraa and Kakaro were 5 - when a terrible event unfurled itself before the girls. The 3 sisters watched in horror as their family battled against an unknown enemy tribe. Their family won, but barely, the girls' Uncle Nazenor was the only survivor but was badly wounded. Soon after his victory Nazenor succumbed to his wounds and died.

The 3 sisters were separated from eachother when the Great Storm made itself known and the 3 girls were left to wander. Deranaka sought shelter in a cave in Fear Valley - the fate of her sisters is unknown. Deranaka fell asleep that night to sound of howling wind and her own tears and awoke the next day fuelled by revenge. The orphaned Deranaka brought herself up and survived by killed small creatures and taking risks with plants.

Deranaka fought herself how to fight and fought against people trying to take her cave home from her - even battling Kughar once - once Deranaka reached adulthood she flew off in search for a civilized place to live. Upon coming across a city [Underworld City] she entered looking for help.

The people of Underworld City were weary of this feral girl and some alerted their leader Chaor of her existence. Chaor didn't like Deranaka: her wild black hair, large black wings, dirt stained grey - white skin and clothing made of skin that looked like it was from a citizen of the city that vanished made him angry. He captured her and liked her up in a cage. Chaor would attack Deranaka every time he was angry causing scars on her body - notably the scar on the left side of her forehead.

After a few years Deranaka managed to escape and found Lord Van Bloot whilst flying away from the city and away from her pursuers. Van Bloot took Deranaka in and taught her to be more civilized. The 2 grew quite fond of eachother and their hatred towards Chaor and his followers made the bond grow stronger and stronger. Lord Van Bloot and Deranaka fell in love with eachother and eventually became partners.

Deranaka was an unlucky subject in an experiment and was turned into a human and was sent to the Earth Realm. Skithia told Van Bloot about what had happened to Deranaka and he sought revenge and swore to kill the person who did that to Deranaka and to return Deranaka to her former self.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Alice awoke the next day and took notes on what she thought was the most important things about Deranaka's life - namely that she was a Countess, strong warrior and consort to Lord Van Bloot. She kept the notes hidden in the large pocket inside her jacket. She remembered that she had lost her headscarf and thought to herself "my mum's going to kill me when she finds out" but quickly remembered that 'mum' wasn't really her mum and that she was to stay in Perim.

Alice was getting bored and so went exploring again, she had a bit of a nose at things about the place but never touched anything. Once in the chamber she had a nose at the various things scattered about: plans to overthrow Chaor, new battlegear plans and a small ancient book. Alice was very tempted to pick up the ancient book but stopped herself - Van Bloot would go mental if she touched it she was sure of it.

After wandering around for what seemed like forever Alice decided to return the books and meditate in "her" room. She meditated until evening and decided to go to sleep early - what better way to kill time than to sleep it away?

She awoke the following day to a knock at her door - Van Bloot had returned and wanted to share some knowledge with Alice. "Whilst I was gone I came across a passageway that leads to an ancient site that has been associated with the S'ezzan clan - Deranaka and her family was part of that clan." Van Bloot said "I would like to explore that place - and take you with me" he continued "would that be ok with you?" Alice was glad that she was being invited to go on a journey with Van Bloot "that's fine, sure" Alice replied with a small smile. "I need to get you out of those stupid Human clothes" he said half as a note to himself and half to Alice. Alice was a bit weary of that as she was happy enough the way she was. Lord Van Bloot left Alice alone to wake up properly whilst he went searching for Skithia - she could help find appropriate clothes for Alice. Alice remembered her notes and thought about where she could hide them "where can I put these?" she mumbled to herself "hmm" she found a lose floorboard and slid them under it, they'd be fine there for the mean time.

Once Lord Van Bloot found Skithia he told her to help Alice find appropriate clothes. Skithia introduced herself to Alice "hello there Alice, I'm Skithia, it's a pleasure to meat another female here" she said with a friendly smile "it's a pleasure to meet you too Skithia" Alice replied with a smile and shook Skithia's hand. Skithia opened the chest of assorted clothing and picked out a few things she thought would be great for Alice: a green and purple smudged bra-crop top and a black skirt [halfway down thighs and a bit ragged] and both her and Alice agreed that it was perfect. Now was shoes, bronze boots were what they settled on. Skithia parted with Alice and left her alone to change. Alice stood before the mirror and looked at herself - her body didn't scream gorgeous to herself and she was a little weary at having to wear these skimpy clothes. She took of her long turquoise skirt and replaced it with the black short skirt Skithia had picked out, she took off her top revealing to herself a pale torso with a little bruise on her sternum, she put on the purple and green top and it took a bit for Alice to accept herself. She braced herself for smelly feet when she took off her shoes and placed on the bronze boots chosen for her to wear.

Once Alice was dressed she stood there looking at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself - for once in her life she was honestly thinking she looked perfect. "Only thing missing is a cape or cloak to show my authority" she said aloud to herself and gave a little laugh in approval of herself. After a short while Lord Van Bloot returned to "her" room to take her on this journey. To save time Van Bloot carried Alice and flew to the area closest to the passageway. He neglect to mention it but Alice was gorgeous in what she was wearing and made him even more sexually attracted to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lord van Bloot and Deranaka walked through the dark rocky pathway that seemed to never end. Eventually they came out into a huge cave system "this place has been associated with the S'ezzan clan for the last thousand years - at least that was what I was told" Van Bloot said to Alice. Alice was drawn to a cave off to the left and went inside; the engravings on the wall sparked something off in her mind and the fire that was Deranaka's memories started to burn brightly.

Alice ran her fingers over a battle engravement and the engravement of a cloaked man, it mad her speak a name "Jzaroo" she whispered aloud "that is Jzaroo, the warrior Muge who fought against Narjarin and nearly won" Alice found herself saying. Van Bloot was surprised that Alice knew who it was -he didn't know who it was in the slightest. The two continued investigating the caves in search for clues and history of Deranaka and he clan.

A large black cheat caught Van Bloot's eye but it was locked and the key was nowhere to be found. After exploring and searching for a few hours they decided to go back to the Tower. "I'm distracting you from a more important task" Alice spoke "you can't overthrow Chaor if you're helping me find things about Deranaka and the S'ezzan". Van Bloot and Alice agreed that they should focus on their separate tasks and help eachother if they needed to, so Lord Van Bloot went back to his attempts to overthrow Chaor and Alice continued searching for answers about who she was.

After a few days of analysing details in the books in the Tower Alice wanted to personally find out more. Alice decided to go on a solo trip. Whilst on her way out Alice saw Atrapol "Atrapol" he looked when she called his name "if you see Lord Van Bloot tell him I've gone on a solo journey and that he shouldn't worry about where I've got to" Atrapol nodded in understandment "I will".

Alice knew this journey could be dangerous and that it was almost certain she would come across one of the other Humans - especially Kaz. These were risks she was willing to take though. After walking for why seemed like forever she came across Underworld City, as expected Kaz was there, that voice was unmistakable "I'm worried about Alice, she disappeared a week or so ago and no one has seen her since". Alice realized the voice was coming closer so hid behind the pillar of a porch and watched Kaz as he and H'earring walked down the path she had just walked up. "She wouldn't just disappear Kaz, she has to be somewhere" H'earring replied and the two stopped "damn you ask, why you have to stop there?!" Alice thought to herself getting fidgety behind the pillar. "She is nowhere to be seen in the Earth Realm and I am worried she came back here and was taken by Lord Van Bloot" Kaz replied and H'earring's eyes grew large "that's not good!" "I know and I want to find her".

An idea occurred to Alice "why don't you give him the 'fuck you' treatment?" the thought said in her head. Alice casually walked from behind the pillar to a street behind H'earring "was that Alice?" Kaz exclaimed with a little relief in his voice. Kaz and H'earring followed the girl down the street, Alice knew that they were hit on her trail and sped up a little, Alice took a sudden turning. Kaz an H'earring passed her and Alice followed them as quietly as she could, once she was behind him she said in his ear "I am never going back to Earth" and turned and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Alice!" Kaz called to her, Alice began to run, Kaz ran to catch her up. Alice continued running until she came into an open area - probably a market area or something - and stopped by a bunch of people. "Alice please return to the Earth realm" Kaz begged "no" she replied "I don't belong there". Kaz grabbed her hand "I don't know what's happened but you belong on Earth" Alice pulled her hand away "fuck off Kaz, you're nothing to with me" Alice replied with anger breaking in her voice.

H'earring came closer "can you at least tell us where you've been?" he asked "with a friend" she simply said and looked out towards the hills. Kaz realized people were looking at this scenario and tried to keep as calm as possible "you mean you've been with Van Bloot?" he whispered, Alice simply nodded and began walking off but Kaz grabbed her arm. "Let me go!" Alice shouted and yanked her arm from Kaz's grip - her eyes flashing red. One of the Underworlders grabbed Kaz believing that he was trying to hurt Alice.

"You won't get away with attacking girls" the Underworlder said with a booming voice "you have me all wrong, Alice is my friend Van Bloot has made her believe otherwise" Kaz said in defence "yeah right" the Underworlder growled and dragged Kaz off. He was a guard so dragged Kaz off to the Dungeon/Prison - deep inside the Underworld City. The Guard threw Kaz into a cell and locked it - taking the key and Kaz's scanner with him. H'earring ran off in search of Chaor in panic.

Chaor was with Ulmar trying to improve done battlegear "Chaor!" H'earring called "what now" was the reply "I have some bad news Lord Chaor", Chaor looked to H'earring, "tell me quickly" he barked. H'earring grabbed his ears "firstly the girl you said is powerful - Alice - is under Van Bloot's influence; secondly Kaz has been put in prison by Ghedlak". Chaor growled "why is Kaz in prison?" "He was trying to convince Alice to return to Earth but Ghedlak thought he was attacking her because he shouted when Kaz grabbed a hold of her arm".

Chaor sighed "getting Kaz out of prison is easy - getting Alice out of Van Bloot's influence is not". Ulmar was interested in Alice "I easily convince people all the time - maybe I can help get Alice out of Van Bloot's influence" he chirped in "indeed you may - H'earring you know who Alice is, show Ulmar who she is. Just don't let he know what you're up to" Chaor demanded. H'earring and Ulmar left in search for Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It took them a while to find her but eventually H'earring spotted Alice "that's her" he whispered to Ulmar "you see the black haired girl in green, purple and black?" Ulmar nodded and followed Alice trying to look as normal as possible. When Alice stopped to talk to someone he just sat down or pretended to look at something to avoid being suspicious. Ulmar realized that Alice wasn't going to stop any time soon and so decide to approach her "hello there, you seem troubled what's wrong?" Alice looked to him her eyes the shade of his skin "I'm looking for information on the Underworlder Deranaka and trying to avoid the human twat Kaz", Ulmar recognized the name Deranaka "I know a few things about Deranaka; I think I helped her a few times. You needed worry about Kaz around me - he avoids me" Ulmar said, Alice smiled at Ulmar "we're getting somewhere, thank the gods" he thought to himself "who are you by the way?" Alice asked "my apologise, my name is Ulmar and I'm a genius and battlegear creator" Alice nodded "I'm Alice, I'm the humanized Deranaka and a warrior"

Chaor had left to free Kaz from prison so Ulmar's place was empty. Ulmar took Alice to the place to tell her what he knew about Deranaka. "My memory of Deranaka is a little rusty seeming though it has been quite a while since I've seen her Ulmar started "I remember she was a Countess of the DarkTide and a warrior. I helped her with battlegear a couple of times but had to be careful as Chaor still hated her at those times" he said. Alice added in a bit of what she knew "I was told that Chaor took pleasure in beating and attacking Deranaka for the years he had her trapped".

Ulmar nodded "it was because she was wild and he thought she was a murderer who wanted to overthrow Underworld City. He deeply regrets hurting Countess Deranaka as he was close friends with her father Shnak" Ulmar said. Alice was surprised at how much Ulmar knew, Ulmar told Alice quite a lot about Deranaka's life before she left Underworld City and the few years after as well.

Alice remembered something about Deranaka "it's strange how Chaor was friends with Deranaka's father, abused Deranaka and then Deranaka falls in love with his enemy - Van Bloot", Ulmar was confused at this "you mean Deranaka was Van Bloot's spouse?" he asked "very much so Ulmar, they were deeply in love. He even mad this ring for her" Alice replied showing Ulmar the gorgeous ring.

Alice spotted a large rusty key on the table by Ulmar "where did you get thy key?" she asked gesturing towards the rusted key "I found it in the S'ezzan caves. It's probably useless" he replied. Alice shook her head "it looks like it opens the huge chest there; it is associated with Deranaka's clan". Ulmar's eyes widened. Alice grinned "why don't we find out?" she asked, they both agreed and left, Ulnar grabbed the key off the table on the way out.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took a bit of time but Alice and Ulmar found the caves of the S'ezzan. The key fit the lock of the chest and Alice opened the cheat and gasped - various riches of her clan were in there - a crown, robes, money, a cloak, a staff, a couple of pieces of armour and other things as well. "We can't let this get into the wrong hands" Ulmar exclaimed "say with the chest and I'll find Chaor" he said and left. Alice was tempted to run off with the chest but it was too heavy for her to lift.

After a bit Ulmar returned with Chaor, he looked at the stuff and then to Alice "this belongs to your family?" he questioned "she is the humanized Deranaka Lord Chaor" Ulmar said in Alice's defence. Alice came closer to Chaor and stood up straight to show him that she really didn't care "you knew my father" Alice spoke up "you were his friend - Shnak the guardian of the dark". Chaor looked her in the eyes at this "he was my closest friend" "remember his children? Those thee little girls who he and his wife Rav'vana cherished with their hearts?" Chaor nodded. "I was the eldest of them - Deranaka - Shnak said that if anything happened to her or her sisters he would seek revenge on whoever did it. He called you their guardian" Alice found herself saying.

What Alice had just said was enough to convince Chaor that she really was Deranaka "sorry for what I did" he said "it's Shnak you should apologise to" she said "I forgive you though, and I'm sure he does too" she added and smiled at Chaor. Chaor smiled back and picked up the chest, the three of them returned to the city.

Lord Van Bloot had been watching Alice via his mirror - at least since Atrapol had told him she was gone (just when Kaz grabbed her arm at the city) - he knew her friendliness with Chaor was fake and was proud of her for convincing Chaor she was his friend. "Excellent, her cunningness is tremendous" he said aloud to himself with a chuckle. He knew it was a perfect time now to make his entrance - Chaor's guard was down as he trusted Alice. Van Bloot swept to the skies believing this plan would work and Chaor would be overthrown once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chaor, Agitos, Takinom and Ulmar were in Chaor's throne room talking to Alice about her past and who may have humanized her. Suddenly the doors burst open and Lord Van Bloot and two of his most trusted warriors – Atrapol and Zamool – came in and attacked everyone except Alice.

Van Bloot's armies were also in the streets of Underworld city. Alice found adrenaline rising through her veins and picked up a sword from the chest, the chaos sword, which gave her undeniable power. "May I kill Chaor?" she asked Van Bloot, he nodded with a grin. Alice approached Chaor "Chaor!" she yelled and he turned around to see her run towards him with the sword's point towards him. He tried to block her attack but the sword treated the fire as if it was butter and Chaor sounded a roar of pain and fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his severed heart.

Alice stood before the fallen Chaor, taking deep breaths and grinning. Everyone stopped and stared at what had happened. "NO!" Takinom cried and fell to her knees by the side of her fallen master. Ulmar was angry and began fumbling with some things he had on him.

Agitos was dead, slain by Zamool, Atrapol and Lord Van Bloot were overwhelmed that Chaor was actually defeated. Alice turned to lord Van Bloot, a look of absoloute joy on her face, "you have done me proud" Van Bloot said to her and couldn't stop himself from hugging her. Van Bloot, Atrapol, Zamool and Alice left the throne room – Ulmar and Takinom were useless now. Before leaving, Atrapol picked up the chest.

Meanwhile…

Kaz ported to Perim, not expecting what he was faced with. "What's happening?" he demanded when he found H'earring and narrowly missing being struck by a fire attack from one of Van Bloot's militants. "Van Bloot has waged a war and Alice –" he cut himself off not wanting to tell Kaz what happened. "Alice what?" Kaz asked getting worried "she killed Chaor" H'earring managed to say before beginning to sob. Alice killed Chaor this repeated itself over and over in Kaz's head, when it finally took a hold of him he fell to his knees in despair "I want to kill Alice!" he angrily said, Ulmar heard him and told him that he had a spray that could make Alice on their side. She could be forced to use her necromancy on Chaor – then Kaz can murder Alice.

Coming back to the four…

Once back in Gothos Tower, the four sat down. "Victory is ours and there's no one that can stop our power now" Lord Van Bloot exclaimed "our only problem now is that Deranaka is still Alice". Zamool had an idea "maybe Ulmar's lab has something that can reverse the humanization – it seems to have everything else there", Atrapol added his insight in too "maybe there's an ancient mugic book that has a dehumanization mugic that would work on her"

Lord Van Bloot nodded "you both may be right, but we'll never know if we never look". Van Bloot and Atrapol went to Ulmar's lab to search for the mugic, leaving Zamool and Alice in the Tower. They searched the library for a mugic book that could help – the silence made Zamool seem loud.

Suddenly! A hand grabbed Alice which made her drop the book she was looking at. Kaz held Alice: one hand around her throat, the other holding the spray to her face. Zamool turned around sensing someone's presence. "Let her go human!" he barked "no, she must pay the price" Kaz growled back and sprayed Alice in the face with the spray and let her go, running off before Zamool could react. Alice stumbled back holding her face "Deranaka are you ok?" Zamool asked worriedly. Alice removed her hands from her face, her once green eyes tinged yellow, a look of disgust on her face. She looked to Zamool "I hate you" she said in a monotone voice only a slight bit of anger seeping through _holy fuck! She's been tainted! _Zamool screamed in his head. There was nothing Zamool could do so had no choice but to let Alice wander. Alice left the Tower on her way to the Underworld City "how do I reverse this?" Zamool asked allowed to himself getting worried.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Takinom was desperately searching through various Mugic books and scrolls hoping to find a necromancy Mugic she could use on Chaor. Ulmar had been told by Kaz that the spray had worked and so was awaiting Alice's arrival to the city. Takinom had not said a word to anybody since Chaor had been killed and whenever someone tried to talk to her she just gestured for them to leave her alone. Ulmar saw Alice walking like a minion towards the entrance of the city "she's tainted, great!" he said a smile painting itself on his face.

Ulmar approached Alice when she go into the city "Hello there" he said to her "hello Ulmar" she said back to him – the same monotone voice used towards Zamool being used. Ulmar guided Alice into the area where Takinom was. "Takinom, I've brought Alice to you" Ulmar said and Takinom turned around to face the two faking a friendly character to Alice "it's a pleasure to see you" she said lying through her teeth "it's great to see you too Takinom" Alice replied again with no emotion. Ulmar had previously told Takinom that he had sent Kaz to taint Alice so they could use Alice to their own benefit.

Ulmar left Takinom and Alice alone. "Do you have any powers?" Takinom asked Alice, Alice nodded "I know several air attacks, a couple of fire attacks and necromancy" she replied. Takinom's eyes grew large "you know necromancy?" she asked, Alice nodded. "Could you help me Alice?" Takinom asked "depends what you need" Alice replied. "Well you see Alice, there's been a terrible despairing thing happen. My master Chaor - leader of the Underworld was murdered by someone. I would really appreciate if you used your necromancy on him" Alice's face turned to a look of compassion "of course I'll use my necromancy on him, he's a great guy from what I've heard".

Alice was taken to the area where Chaor was laid and was left to do her necromancy. Alice conjured up the energies she needed her arms becoming enveloped in a grey and blue light. She uttered a bunch of words and the energies shot out of her arms and into Chaor – the wound in his heart healed and he gasped and awoke, life restored and his personality exactly as it was. Takinom came in, a smile on her face "Chaor, I'm so glad to have you back" she said "who healed me?" he asked Takinom whispered in Chaor's ear that Alice was tainted and he nodded in understandment "I greatly appreciate what you did for me Alice, is there any way I could repay you?" Alice shook her head "I want nothing but you to be happy Lord Chaor" she said.

Meanwhile…

Lord Van Bloot and Atrapol returned upon not finding anything, Zamool told them what had happened "a human male with orange hair sprayed something in her face and she became tainted, I know there's nothing I can do to erase the taintedness" he said. Lord Van Bloot was angry, not at Zamool it wasn't his fault, but at Kaz for doing what he did. "They probably tainted her because she knows necromancy, they probably wanted to use her powers to resurrect Chaor" he said "we have to get her back!" he demanded and headed for the door "I'll go and get her back – you two keep and eye out in case anyone who isn't a friend gets in" he ordered and left. He scanned the surrounding areas for any signs of the tainted Alice, he found her in the Underworld City and swooped down in front of her – knowing what to expect. The tainted Alice lashed out at him, but he caught her arm and grabbed her tightly so she couldn't lash out or run off. He took her out of the city and into the desert area around it. He cast a mugic on her and she blinked a few times before her eyes returned to the green colour they were, signalling to him that she was no longer tainted.

"What happened?" she asked "you were tainted by one of Ulmar's chemicals, they used you for your powers and unfortunately they got you to resurrect Chaor and Agitos" Lord Van Bloot replied. Lord Van Bloot took Alice back to Gothos tower to relax after her tainted experience.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chaor was intent on only two things – killing Alice and getting the Underworld back in his control. After a few days he got news from a few people that there was a mugic book with a dehumanization spell in it in the great hall "if Van Bloot and Alice get a hold of it she'll become Deranaka again and you'll be doomed" they had said. Chaor planned to get his greatest warrior – Takinom – to take the book before Van Bloot, Alice or anyone associated with them got a hold of it.

Alice was wandering around searching for someone (probably Krekk or someone who was on both Van Bloot's and Chaor's sides) when she heard Chaor and Takinom talking about a dehumanization mugic. Alice hid behind a pillar as to not get caught by either of them as they got a little closer – but they must have stopped a few feet from the pillar she was behind.

Chaor was telling Takinom the location of an ancient mugic book that he needed to stop any chance of Alice's humanization being reversed. He didn't notice Alice was hiding behind a pillar. So after Chaor was finished telling Takinom about the book Alice came out from behind the pillar and acted dumb to everything and walked towards the exit. As she got to the door and opened it she turned and said "thanks for the information" and left. Chaor stood there and growled, he had to stop Alice from getting the book before Takinom left - Alice was no friend of his.

Alice looked down the road and nodded, as Van Bloot was watching her with his viewing mirror he knew this was Alice's signal to him to come and get her. He swooped down before her "I know exactly where the book is" she exclaimed "excellent" Van Bloot replied "maybe now we can get rid of this humanization" with that he picked Alice up in his arms and flew to the location that he had heard Chaor mention from where Alice was hiding.

Once there Alice felt along the wall on the left back side of the main room and just as expected the panel moved producing a room of old books. Alice looked to the right hand side "first big black book, second shelf up" she mumbled to herself, she grinned when she found it. She came out of the room and shut to panel "got it" she said to Van Bloot "excellent" he said with a grin.

The two returned to Gothos Tower and Lord Van Bloot began looking through the book. "Aha, just what we needed" he exclaimed as he found a dehumanization mugic. He faced Alice and held the book opened to the mugic page in one hand, his other hand extended open towards Alice. He recited the mugic and a purple and green energy shot out of his hand and hit Alice. She fell to her knees as the process of changing began - Lord Van Bloot watched what was happening hoping nothing bad would happen - Alice became a little taller and her skin changed to Deranaka's signature grey-blue skin. Her ears grew slightly pointed and her lips darkened to a deep purple colour, her fingernails grew sharper and her teeth became a little pointed. The area around her eyes became a little darker as if she was wearing eyeliner, her hair grew longer becoming slightly wavy and the most painful of the process began to happen. Alice cried out in pain and closed her eyes as the wings of Deranaka began to form. Two little stumps where her wings were began to form and you could hear her back crack as the bones of the wings began to form; a painful cry unleashed itself from Alice as the wings tore through her back. The wings grew large and the black feathers glistened with Alice's blood. The process was over and Alice, Deranaka, opened her eyes revealing a beautiful crimson colour where Alice's emerald colour was. Lord Van Bloot let out a happy laugh and helped Deranaka to her feet. Deranaka shook her wings to shake off the blood of her human self. Lord Van Bloot couldn't help himself and hugged Deranaka close to him "I'm so happy to have you back" he whispered in her ear. Deranaka returned his hug "I'm happy to be back in your arms" she whispered into his ear. The two ended the embrace and stared into eachother eyes. They kissed and then smiled at eachother "I think we should tell the others of this success" Deranaka said, Lord Van Bloot nodded "sounds like a good idea" he said and the two walked out of the room and into the halls of Gothos Tower. The occupants of Gothos Tower were happy that Deranaka was back: Skithia was pleased to have her best friend back, Krekk was happy that his friend as person that helped him stop being a coward was back, Zamool was glad his trusted friend was back and Atrapol was glad to have his best warrior back. Deranaka knew that the Underworld and then the whole of Perim would bow down before her and Lord Van Bloot's power.

_**This is the final chapter – thank you for reading and hope you check out my other stuff too :D - MoiraiTheWarrior**_


End file.
